Caél
Character Design Hair color: Brown fading to a darker hue further down. Eye color: Who knows? Face marks: A beautymark next to, and a mole surrounding the side of his left eye. Shirt: A low-cut yellowish beige and long sweater with folded-up sleeves. Neck: A bright green pebble hanging in a thin chain. Jacket: A suit jacket with sleeves cut off by the elbow Pants: Dark rugged jeans Feet: Dark shoes Other: Wears a low apron from his hips during worktime. Nationality: Dutch History Caél was brought up by a family of bakers who ran a successful bakery of their own in the Helmonde. Though he from a young age had been made to help out with the work, he was never paid much attention to - his parents were indoctrinated with their wealth and success and their main interest was to gain even more. The work of raising Caél was done restively by a maid. It just so happened that the parents were in more trouble than they themselves expected. During night time some days of the week, the butlery underneith the house was visited by pale creatures who was barely even sure of what they themselves were. These kindred had been left by their sires without any explanation and did not know to keep quiet among humans. The owners of the bakery found this existance of vampires highly fascinating - what if they themselves were to become immortal? Their business would go on forever! Their gatherings downstairs were often loud and Caél who peeked in through the door unnoticedly, found them unnerving. However, humans are not supposed to know of kindred, and these were of no real use to the Prince - they were just bakers, after all. A man was sent out from the SeraSquad to silence them in the most efficient way. This man, Devlin, was skilled at this and had the parents quickly assassinated in their own room before turning the house on fire to make it seem like an accident to the public. He had never been told that the family had a child. Caél had already woken up by muffled sounds in the distance. When the smoke and heat started spreading he immediately understood the danger and rushed to the parents room to wake them. He didn't open the door however but just banged at it with his fists, since he was prohibited from entering their room at all times. They never came out nor responded, and as the fire rose Caél saw no other option than to escape the burning facility. Coughing, he made his way out and away from the house into the alleys. The darkness of the night made the to him well-known streets clouded and he had soon lost his way. A kindred decided to have him as a late night snack, and almost emptied him entirely, leaving him lying with open wounds and a feeling of horrible bad luck. As he was dazing away a silhouette appeared next to him and asked of what had happened. He then proceeded to wonder if Caél wished to die now or live forever. Confused, Caél intended to ask what the man meant by "live forever" but the stressed Gangrel took it as a reply, and decided to sire him before it was too late. This one Gangrel who then continued to carry the boy into a cottage deep within the woods, was noone but Devlin, the man who caused what happened that night. Having heard Caél mumble of the fire, his regret and pity took over and he decided to keep the boy safe. It'd be a way to pay for what happened. As time passed Caél was also informed about who caused the fire to begin with, but to Devlin's surprise the child did not seem to upset. Instead he'd cling to him even more fastly and they soon became close like a family of two. For quite a while after being sired, Caél'd have to live alone during long periods since Devlin kept him in secret, and still had to work. The forests happened to be filled with werewolves at the time and he wasn't allowed out for the sake of his own well-being. (More coming soon) Character Relations *'Devlin' (Sire, best friend, crush, and regular customer) *'Mathis' (Next pup in order. Interesting humor.) *'Cherish' (Another baby-pup. Beautiful.) *'Fortin' (Tiny and childish. Let's give him a second helping shall we?) *'Séraphin' (Jerk prince.) *'Artfael' (Too informed) *'Justé' (Customer that comes to eat when in town) *'Enfys' (The quack further uptown. His meds sort of work.) *'Mr.Taylor' (Friendly little man who is good at what he does.) *'Caleb' (Has a nice tavern, which he visits sometimes.) *'Yegor' (The tavern/pub's bouncer. Slightly terrifying in size.) Facts *Was the first to be sired by Devlin, but the rest of them do not know he is one of them. *Barely ever opens his eyes. Nobody really knows how he's able to see. *Isn't too fond of quarrels and prefers to stay in the shadows. *Has rather skinny legs. *Runs his pizzeria both day and night-time for kine and kindred both. *Apparantly hires assistants now and then. *Spends the Niflheim month at Devlin's cottage mostly. Category:Gangrels Category:Outlaws Category:Salesmen